A Continuation of iOMG
by Redrosepet
Summary: So this is my first fanfic! Its 11 at night and I did this on my ipod sending it to my computer. So sorry for grammar. Basically Sam and Freddie confront Sams Feelings after iOMG.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie stares at Sam in disbelief

"Well I'll just go and draw on Gibby," I mumble awkwardly while darting past Carly not even noticing her. I have never felt so stupid and embarrassed in my life! Why did I Sam Puckett have to choose a nub to not even like... LOVE! Stupid Freddie and his pear pad app!

I was so wrapped in my stupid nub thoughts that I didn't see where I was running and tripped, suddenly I felt strong arms dart out to catch me. The only thing I could process was the fact that Freddie I mean Fredork was holding mean. It seemed like he was saying something.

"Listen nub my head is implanted in your chest do you honestly think I can hear you?" I asked surprised at how steady my voice was given the situation.

"What oh geez sorry," He said awkwardly while letting me go, "What I said was, you can't run of like that! You didn't even give me a second to process what happened!" Great I made the nub mad let's see where this goes...

"Well seeing as how I kissed you and your response was 'it's cool' what was I suppose to do? Declare my undying love for you! I felt stupid for even trying when I know you obviously like Carly! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find and torture Gibby!" By the time I finished saying that i was practically screaming with tears in my eyes. Sam Puckett does NOT cry... I need to get out of here.

"Sam wait!" Freddie shouted at me grabbing my forearm, "You don't just get to yell at me and walk away! It doesn't worn like that Puckett"

"Then how does it work? Huh Benson, what do you want me to do because I have no freaking clue!" This is just going no where I think to myself. I try to shove him off but it won't work.

After a few moments of failed attempts at escaping the nubs grasp he whispers something so softly I could barely hear it. "So you Love me?"

"Geez I don't know maybe... Wait why do u care dork you loooove Carly?" I mutter with the slightest bit of sarcasm.

"I use to looooove Carly but there is this fiery blonde that I have been thinking a lot about lately and I might just looove her instead," Freddie said with a big smile on his face.

"So this blonde does she like bacon?" I ask playing along.

"Oh yeah she looooves it!" he said

"She seems pretty cool plus this may be the only time you get a girl to like you Fredork," I can't help but tease him.

"Hey Puckett you better watch what you say about my woman!" he says

"Momma is no ones woman! Now shut up and kiss me!" I say as I lean into him. After we kissed I decided to make one thing straight," Freddie just because I like you doesn't mean you will stop being a nub."

"I know," Freddie said happily I can't help but think how amazing tonight turned out to be.

So I hope you guys liked my first fanfic! I did this at 11 at night on my iPod so I didn't really have a spell check or proof reader XD So please tell me what you think! I hope I put them in character I don't want then too OOC but at times it seemed like that. Please review this will prob be a oneshot maybe even two :) but only if you guys like it!


	2. Carly tells Spencer

Ok so I wrote this on my ipod and I don't have a lot of time to edit so if someone would like to help beta/edit that would be wonderful!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own iCarly or any of its characters….stupid Dan Schneider! Hahaha

Ok so I only focused on Sam and Freddie in the begining so this chapter will be a short part of what Carly and Spencer think!

Carly POV

They are sittig at the counter in their apartment the next day.

"Wait wait wait WAIT... So let me get this straight" Spencer said with slight disbelief, "While Gibby was torturing me with electrical soup, pop music, and a really long feather, Sam kissed Freddie! Sam K I S S E D Freddie! Fredward Benson... The Nub of All..." I cut him off because he was going on and on and on... about Sam and Freddie.

"Yes okay they kissed! We established that already! But I don't know what happened after that because they both ran off," I said frustrated.

"Wait a second, is someone jealous? Carly how do you _feel_ about Sam liking Freddie?" Spencer said very amused.

" I don't know, maybe..." I mumbled

"What's that Carly, didn't hear you." Spencer said loving every minute of it.

"I said I might be jealous of Sam liking Freddie okay! I mean oh I don't know... Wah" I said whining at the end. It's not that I am jealous or mad at them but why couldn't Sam tell me. Did she think I would be mad? Just then I noticed Spencer's weird look and I turned around to notice...

You will have to wait and see who! Please comment and favorite! To be honest I really wanted to write the first chapter because it was easy but this wasn't. I am not entirely happy with the way this turned out. It's just so hard to write Carly and Spencer's POV and personality. I think I might just skip to Sam and Freddie's date and see where it goes from there. Please tell me if I should continue this or just skip to the date ^-^!


End file.
